Clavius
Clavius, also known as Clavius the Magic-Shaper, is an evil magician and the main antagonist of the 1997 animated fantasy movie sequel The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain. He was voiced by Jake Williamson and sung by Michael Lanning, though Williamson does his lines in the "No Fear" rap over the credits. Biography He and Rothbart, who was his former friend and partner in crime, conquered the Forbidden Arts together, but Rothbart took all the power for himself and drove Clavius underground. Living in Castle Mountain, Clavius planned to kill Prince Derek, the one who killed Rothbart and took his castle at Swan Lake, so he could enter his castle and get the Forbidden Arts, which was a crystal ball containing magical powers - the power to create, change, and destroy. His servant Knuckles set some traps for Derek, but he overcame them all. So Clavius disguised as a clown riding his balloween, kidnapped Derek's mother Queen Uberta, and held her hostage so Derek would come to him. Knuckles set more traps for Derek, from which he was rescued by Odette, who had Bridget turn her into a swan. Clavius was able to get the Forbidden Arts and absorb its power. Derek fought Clavius, who gained the advantage by his magical powers, but Jean-Bob jumped on him to distract him at the last second, and Clavius killed him (from which he was revived by moonlight on the lake at the end of the film). Then Derek grabbed the orb, which would explode if it fell to the ground or if blasted by the power to destroy. As he and the others made their escape in Clavius's hot air balloon, Clavius jumped onto it and tried to attack Derek and take the orb back, but Derek knocked him over the edge onto the dock, accidentally sending the orb falling as well. When the orb hit the ground, it exploded and caused the mountain - really a dormant volcano - to erupt. Everyone was able to escape except Clavius, who had no means of escape and was consumed by the molten magma and magic explosion. He is briefly referenced in The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure, when Derek says he and Rogers found Rothbart's underground chamber "after Clavius and the orb were destroyed." Powers and Abilities When Clavius obtained the powers of the Forbidden Arts at last, he finally a become a real sorcerer and was given access to numorous magical abilities through the very three acts of the Forbidden Arts: the power to create, the power to change and the power to destroy. This makes Clavius a very dangerous man. Clavius change clothes easily with his newfound wizardry by changing quickyly or simply zapping swirling, magical bolts at a person's clothes and make them his own clothing to wear. Clavius can create all sorts of instruments (musical or others) made of magical energy such as a electric guitar and a piano however and whenever he likes. He can also create and materialize things and weapons out of nothingness such as bewitched swords he can control at will or a seemingly regal chalice-like cup to drink at his enjoyment, a portrait painting of himself as a crowned king or even a mass wealth of gold and jewels to stay rich forever. He can turn anything he touches like he did with somewhat huge stone steps and rocks in his lair into gold. Clavius with his wizardry due to the awesome power of the Forbidden Arts, can change anything from a mere furniture such as a chair or a stool into a throne to fit with his new lifestyle, wealth and power. Clavius can turn anything and anyone to any form he chooses like he did with transforming Queen Uberta into a variety of animals while she was annoying him, and with turning Jean-Bob into a human prince for a limited time. At last but not least, Clavius can also finally injure or kill someone and any living thing with the ability to destroy, which makes him dangerous. Gallery King Clavius' portrait.jpg Clavius' treasure.jpg Clavius' Powers.jpg Clavius rocks.jpg|Clavius plays a magic rock guitar at his enjoyment. Clavius' Sword.jpg|A bewitched sword conjured by Clavius' magic. Clavius.jpg|Clavius throws some needles at a picture of Rothbart Joyful Clavius.JPG Category:Old Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sorcerers Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Evil Clowns Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Trickster Category:Male Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Evil from the past Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Bigger Bads